Frustration
by Affections of a broken heart
Summary: Kagome is sick and tired of Inuyasha and plans on doing something.Read it or I'll kick your ass.
1. Chapter 1

Cold, dark, and silent. That's how Kagome discribed these woods. The only light was coming from the small fire that wasn't giving off a lot of heat. And the only sound that could be heard was from Miroku's soft snores. Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag, trying to stay warm. Shippo snuggled closer to her trying to get some heat.

Kagome shut her eyes and opened them. She badly wanted to sleep but it just wasn't coming to her. A soft yawn escaped from her lips as she once again closed her eyes. She prayed that she would sleep, nothing came.

_"Kagome, you okay?" _

_The sound of his voice rang through her mind. She turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards. Kagome looked around noting that she was no longer in the forest anymore. A small smiled tugged on her lips, she was dreaming._

_"You okay?" Inuyasha asked again._

_"I'm dreaming," she whispered._

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. He rested her head on her's and breathed in the scent of her hair. Vanilla and lavender._

_"Maybe," he whispered. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head._

_Kagome rested her head on his chest, the word sexual frustration came into her mind when his kiss sent shivers down her neck. She remember the talk her and Sango had the one day at the hot spring, telling Sango about everythime Inuyasha came in contact with her she wanted more._

_"I'm dreaming remember," she whispered._

_Tears ran down her cheek as she tried to muffle a sob. Inuyasha let go of her and placed a finger under her chin to guide her head to look up at him. He kissed away the tears that fell from her eyes._

_"Why are you crying?" He asked._

_"Because this is all just a dream and when I wake I'll mean nothing to you. All I'll be is a jewel detector," she sobbed._

_Inuyasha brought her face to his and placed a sweet kiss on her rosy lips. He smiled and kissed away the newly formed tears. _

_"Kagome, I will always love you"._

Kagome's eyes shot open, she was in a cold sweat. She looked up to see Inuyasha was over her with his hand on her forehead. The sexual frustration was beginning to rise. He looked down at her his nose almost touching her nose.

"You're warm, you must be getting sick." He said as he slowly pulled away.

"What time is it?" She whispered trying to hide the blush.

"Early so you can go back to sleep for awhile," he answered.

Kagome shivered, she wanted to be back in the dream when Inuyasha was holding her keeping her warm. And then one thing would lead to another, she froze now she was scaring her self. She let out a small curse which was a very un-kagome like thing to do.

Inuyasha took off his horai(Know I spelt that wrong) and put over her. Once again leaning over her to fix it and make sure she was warm. When his head was over her's again she took this as a chance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. She wounld not stand to be under sexual frustration anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I had the worst day yesterday. Except for the fact that I didn't write a story that was crap that I usually do. My dog died of a heart probleme the worst part was that she was only 4 years old.

Since that happened I feel really guilty for using the sadness to write this chapter. So this chapter better be damn well good. Because I am now doing this story for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Even thought I wish I did, I don't!

Chapter 2

Kagome was surprised to find that Inuyasha's lips were soft and wet. She has always expected them to be dry and rough. Kagome took the advantage of his mouth being open by surprise to stick her tongue in his mouth.

Kagome's free hand slowly went down to Inuyasha's shirt and began to pull it off. Inuyasha grabbed her hand away from his shirt and pulled away from Kagome. Their breaths were deep and heavy and their hearts racing .

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to Inuyasha. She put both hands on both sides of him trying to make it harder from him to escape. She nuzzled his neck and sent shivers down his spine with light kisses.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. He placed his hand on her forehead. "come on you have to stop or..."

"Or you'll lose control?" She said.

"You're fever has gone up so you need to sleep. You're just doing this because you're sick." He tried to explain.

"Inuyasha, I love you." She began to kiss him on the neck making her way up to his mouth.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pinned her under him. He crushed his lips with her's and pulled away for oxygen. He nuzzled her neck and smiled when it sent shivers down her body.

"I want you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha starred at her. She wasn't serious was she? Did she know if she were do that with him she would be his for the rest of her life. He let her go and crawled off of her, of course she was only doing this because she was sick.

"You should go to sleep," he whispered.

Kagome crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head against his back. She knew this would happen. She couldn't just throw her self at him and he probably only kissed her back so she wouldn't be embarassed. She felt him grab her arms and pull her closer. It was because she was Kagome not Kikyo right? That will always be the case in this situation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have thrown my self at you and I'm..."

A sob escaped her lips. She bit her lips knowing that her must have heard her. Tears began to fall down her cheek as she tried not to make any noise.

Inuyasha turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He did it again, he found away to make her cry. Inuyasha sighed and stroked her hair as she dug her face into his chest. The sobs became quieter until he heard her breathing become a soft, even pace. He began to get up but she started to stir so he just sat there. His eyes began to close as he tried to fight the sleep but it soon took over him as his shut closed.

What did you think of the second chapter? I think the first was the best but I did all I could do with out trying to cry. We're getting my dogs ashes and we might put her in the sea...though she doesn't like water very much.

Do Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Well seeing how my other 2 chapters were better than I thought I will continue this story. I'll try to make my chapters longer and add a chapter every day. But I will be gone this week so I cannot add a new chapter and then I'll be gone on a 2 week vacation and I'll leave you with a really good clif hanger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I wish I do, I don't!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Should we wake them up?" A female's voice rang in the half asleep hanyou.

"Maybe we should just leave them like that. I mean they must of had a really tiring night," a male's voice replied.

"What do you mean by that Miroku?"

"I'll tell you when your older Shippo," Miroku laughed.

"I'll wake him up," Shippo squeeked. "INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"

Inuyasha felt a little hand slap his face. His eyes fluttered open to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo standing in front of him, starring. He felt as if he was huggine a large object and it moved in his arms. He forced his eyes to look down at a sleeping Kagome who was snuggle up in his hug. A shade of bright red appeared on his face as he looked at the others.

"It's not what you think. She had a fever and..." Inuyasha sighed. _No use explaining. Who knows what they're thinking...Especially that pervert._

Kagome's eyes slowly opened when the voices that she thought were orginally in her dream were almost screaming in her ears. She watched the others fighting over what they thought she and Inuyasha had done last night. She cuddled closer to Inuyasha trying to feel the warmth that she felt last night. He looked down at her with a surprise look on his face. She smiled and let out a small yawn before slowly sitting up.

"Good morning everyone," she smiled.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I had a fever so Inuyasha kept me warm," she grinned.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and looked away from the others. Was that really what she thought of last night or was she just lying. Kagome got up and streeched, she looked down at Inuyasha and gave him a flirtasious winked.

"I guess we really should get going this forest. It's really starting to creep me out," Kagome said as she begun to pack up her things.

Sango gave Miroku a look that said,"She is trying to fool us". Miroku nodded and also began to pack. The thought of two of his friends, actually doing something, when they were asleep made him smile.

"Sango, maybe you should question Kagome when you two are alone." He whispered to her when she came over to help him.

"I know there is a hot spring around here somewhere. I'll sugest a bath, then I'll ask her...but you need to keep Shippo with you," Sango answered.

Kagome growned as she stuffed the last thing in her bag. A million questions filled her head. Does Inuyasha hate me? Why did he kiss me back? Should I tell Sango? She glanced over at Inuyasha, a smiled appeared on her face. She had to admit he was really cute when he was blushing. He slowly looked side ways to catch her looking at him. She blushed, turned around, and kept on packing. She zipped up her bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Let me carry it," she looked up at Inuyasha who was now taking her bag off her shoulder.

"You... Don't have to," she mumbled embarassed.

"Stupid, it's weighs more than you do. I don't want you to break your back," Inuyasha shouted and then walked away.

Her heart was racing as the blush became more visible. She tried to say something but nothing came out, instead she just nodded. She chewed on her lip trying to control herself not to just run over and pounce on him then kiss him until they can no longer breath. She tucked that thought into the back of her mind for later. But then another thought came into her head, what if he only did those things because he thought she looked like Kikyo. Did she really look like her? Was she just another person to replace Kikyo? Was she just a shard detector? Those thoughts ran through her head until she tasted a metalic flavor in her mouth. She hadn't noticed that her nervous habit had lead her to bite her lip so hard it began to bleed.

"Stupid," Inuyasha once again appeared in front of her.

He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up. His other hand made his way up to her bottom lip and softly pulled it down to reveal her cut.

"Your lucky it isn't deep," he said. "What are you doing biting youself?"

"I..ah...um... I was j..just thinking too hard," she said looking away.

It took every bit of strength not to kiss him right in front of the others right there and then. His warm breath could now be felt upon her neck which made her blush even redder than before. She felt something soft being dabbed on her lip which made Kagome to turn her gaze and see Inuyasha who, had taken a cloth from her bag. When she had not noticed. She felt like she was in a dream of having Inuyasha so close to her. His breath so refreshing. Without even thinking she pushed his hand away and closed the gap between them by kissing his lips.He was just too irresistible...That little kiss suddenly began to get more intimate, their breaths started to shorten and their heartbeats pounded faster.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay well there you have it. The third chapter. I actually really like this one because it is so cute. I had so many distractions so it took me a long time to write. And the part where Kagome bit her lip, I got that idea because I was chewing gum and then bit my lip. I don't know how but I just did so don't ask.

Do review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I didn't really mean to leave you guys in a cliff hanger but I had to go to my sister's. We got to see Pirates! But anyways, I had a real hard time writing this so I don't think it will be very good. Got really bad writers block. So what I did is read a couple of stories and got some ideas. Swear I did not copy them, my friends gave me the ideas aswell.

I'm still trying to decide if I should put a sex scene in this story or not. Maybe I won't just to make you all go crazy. But if I get over 30 reviews I might add one. Great now I'm bribing people for reviews just for R rated things. Oh well. Enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

Kagome pinned Inuyasha to the ground so she was on top. Though it was obvious that he could easily push her off, he didn't. She was too far gone to care what her friends were seeing or what they thought. The only thing that mattered to her right now was the fact that she was on top of Inuyasha kissing him and their tongues exploring each others mouths. Her heart felt like she was runing a marathon, it was beating faster by the minute. She felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her trying to bring less space between them. If Kagome was correct Inuyasha's heart was beating just as fast as her's.

Her lungs begged for air, but she wasn't ready to stop. Inuyasha broke away, his breathing was quick and heavy. Kagome kissed him gently and then gave him a few little pecks on the the lips. Still the thought of their friends being right in front of them and witnessed the hole out burst of passion, didn't cross their minds.

"Excuse me? Are you two done you little sex act?" Miroku's voice broke their trance of passion.

They both looked up at Miroku who had a smirk on his face. Sango smiled at Kagome, when had her friend become so brave? Inuyasha pushed Kagome off of him and got up. He looked away blushing. Kagome sat on the ground playing with a small stick.

"Shall we go then or do we have to wait for the actual sex?" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and helped her up. He grabbed the bag that had been thrown on to the ground when Kagome had pounced on him. Kagome blushed and mumbled a thank you and quickly ran over to Sango.

"Did you have fun?" Sango asked.

Kagome face turned even redder if possible. "I...uh...um..." Kagome stutered and then finally nodded.

Inuyasha starred at his feet while walking. His face still red and showed no signs of going back to normal. Silence had taken over the group, they just kept to their thoughts.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered.

Kagome looked up at her friend, "yes?"

"There's a hot spring near here if I remember correctly. Would you like to go there?" Sango grinned.

Kagome returned the smile and nodded. She needed something to take her mind off of Inuyasha. If it wasn't the fact of getting embarassed again, she would pounce on him again. She loved everything about him, his personalty, his hair, his eyes, and his ears.His ears...That's her favorite thing about his apearence, his cute fuzzy dog ears. She smiled, _I'm such a loser_.

"Kagome?" The name squeaked from someone behind her.

She turned around and caught Inuyasha's gaze on her. He looked at his feet, no words came to his mouth. Why did he let that little word slip from his mouth? The two had not realised that they had stopped walking, which made the others stop aswell. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's eyes still on him.

"Y-Yes?" She studered.

"I...uh...um...I w-want to...talk to...you...alone," he said making the last word very clear.

"Oh..." she squeaked. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, "okay...let's talk".

"Will you guys be able to catch up?" Sango asked.

The two nodded and then watched Sango, Miroku, and Shippo keep walking. They both turned around to face each other once again. Kagome frowned when Inuyasha turned his gaze to his feet again. She had to say something, just to brake the silence.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" She mumbled, though clearly he heard her when his ears twitched to her voice.

He looked up, "what happened back there? What happened last night?"

What was she to say? You turn me on so I pounced on you. No. She couldn't say that, she'd sound like a crazy person. Her breaths were becoming shorter as she tried to grasp at what he said. Was he doubting her? When she finally picked out some words the turth just spilled out.

"You frustrate me," Kagome whispered.

"I frustrate you? How do I frustrate you? Why am I so frustrating?" He shouted, she should have seen this coming.

"You...You..." She couldn't believe she was going to say this, "you sexually frustrate me."

Silence. Inuyasha whispered a soft oh and turned his gaze on again to his feet. So she got turned on while he was around? Is that why she kissed? He looked up to see her frowning. He forced his eyes to look at her. He had to say something, anything.

"I sexually frustrate you?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded, "for awhile now".

Kagome frowned when he didn't say anything else. Tears stung her eyes. He hates me, she repeated on her mind. She turned her gaze towards her feet, which helped the tears fall. Kagome let out a small sob. The thought of Inuyasha leaving her and hating her was the worst pain then any battly wound.

"I'm sorry...I'm...s-s-so sor...ry," she sobbed. "I like you so much Inuyasha, please don't hate me. I can't live with out you. I need you so much, please don't leave me".

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into a bear hug. She burried her face into her chest and let out soft sobs. He stroked her hair giving her soft kisses on the head. He repeatedly whispered to her that it was okay.

"I won't leave you Kagome. I can't live with out you, if I don't see your smiling face everyday I'll go nuts. Kagome you are part of my world, with out you, there would be an empty hole." He said over her crying.

Kagome stopped stop crying as she enjoyed the feeling being held in his arms. He unwrapped his arms around Kagome and placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. He grinned and whipped away her tears.

"We should catch up to the others," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded, "get on my back. I smell a hot spring near by..."

000000000000000000000000000

For all those people who don't review...REVIEW! I'm one of those people who don't like to review but now I know how it feels when you don't get any. Honestly guys I love your reviews, it motivates me...great now I'm going all sappy. But any who I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and people don't be afraid to critise me. I've been waiting for someone to tell what I've done wrong. I would also like to thank my cousin who has helped me so far with the story.

Hoped you like it!

**Please Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow I already have 23 reviews! I'm so proud. I really like chapter 5 because it's shows Inuyasha's carring side and how much he loves Kagome. I have really taken a liking to my story and I find myself adding things that have or I wish will happen to me... That sounds weird doesn't it.

I was actually at my grandma's when I go this idea. I got it from one of the scenes that I first thought of when I started this story. Though I will add the scene it will be different from when I started it. The chapter might be the next one or chapter 7. But anyways on to chapter five for now I guess. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I wish I did...doesn't everybody.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

Kagome discarded her clothes and made her way into the hot spring. The warmth of the water calmed her down as she lowered her self in the water. She stoped when her nose reached the warm liquide. She closed her eyes to listen to the sounds of nature and the other person that was getting in the hot spring. Kagome blew out from her mouth making the water bubble under her.

"Kagome?" The person said.

"Yes?" Kagome answered popping her head up out of the water.

"Is everything alright? You seem kind of distant...ever since you and Inuyasha came back from your little discusion." The woman whispered.

"Sango...Can I tell you the truth?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," Sango sat beside Kagome.

"After we talked Inuyasha told me that he smelt a hot spring near by...What I thought he meant was let's go make love in the hot spring, not you and Sango still need to take a bath." Kagome sighed, "for once in my life I would like to know what he is thinking. He confuses me."

"Maybe you confuse him too," Sango mumbled.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is that maybe you confuse Inuyasha aswell. You did admit your true feelings to him, right?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah," Kagome squeeked.

"Well maybe he's not ready for that kind of stuff. Maybe he's scared that if he were in love with someone his enemies would use that person against him. Am I not right?" Sango added.

Kagome nodded, "I wish it wasn't like that."

"Kagome you cannot change his feelings. Don't forget, that he has also promised you to never let anything or anyone harm you. And I do not wish to bring this up but there's also the feelings for Kikyo..." Sango turned to her friend.

Kagome's eyes darkend, "Kikyo..." She hissed, "she is nothing but dirt and bones. Collecting souls from other people, it's sick. That and she wants to kill Inuyasha and bring him to hell. To think he'll get revenge for her, wants her, and lo...lov...loves...h-h-her," Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome...who says he wouldn't do that for you. I've never seen him cry for Kikyo, especially when we thought she was dead. And if you were to die I think he would hunt down the person who did it until he died." Sango grinned, "and at least he doesn't grab you butt."

Kagome laughed and whipped her tears. "How do you put up with Miroku? I mean with him trying to touch you twenty-four,seven."

"I got used to it I guess. It's kind of hard not to fall for his sweet side and perverted side." Sango froze when she reliesed what she had just said.

"You love him don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes unfortunatly," Sango laughed.

Kagome smiled, "They're kind of the same when you think about it."

"Huh?" Sango questioned.

"Well what I mean is that they like more than one girl. Though I think Miroku favors you," Kagome mumbled sinking back into the water.

Sango sighed, "you should not doubt Inuyasha's love to you."

"Who says he even loves me!" Kagome stood up and shouted.

"He kissed you back didn't he? Didn't he say he would protect you with his life?" Sango responded calmly.

Kagome sat back in the water and sighed. But he would protect Sango with his life too and Shippo and Miroku. But would he kiss them back? She shook her head if Miroku and Shippo kissed him he would probably kill them. And Sango...they were definitly just friends. But then there was Kikyo, he's kissed her without hesitation. But back there when she kissed him, he hesitated. Maybe she just caught him by surprise, but in the end he ended up returning the kiss.

Kagome was too far in thought to not even notice Sango getting out and telling her she was going back to the camp. Kagome just nodded and mumbled about her staying here for a little longer. She sunk back into the water in joying the sounds of the crickets and the water moving and the hands wrapping around her waist. Wait arms wrapping around her waist! Kagome froze as she felt the person bring her body closer to their's.

"Sango's right. You shouldn't doubt me." The male's voice whispered.

Wait. She knew this voice. It was his voice. Inuyasha's voice. Kagome closed her eyes enjoying his breath on her neck and...oh...god he wasn't wearing anything. Kagome let a low moan escape from her mouth just from feeling his bare chest on her naked back. She gasped when she felt soft kisses going up and down her neck. He picked her and turned her around so that she was facing him. He crushed his lips against her's once again starting a heated kiss. She wrapped her legs around him, bring him closer to her. She unwilling broke the kiss filling her lungs with air.

"Were...you listening to us the whole time?" Kagome gasp when he felt his lips once again latch their self to her neck.

"Maybe," he answered.

Her breating was becoming fast and heavy. She opened her eyes looking down at him watching make his way to her breasts. She gasped when Inuyasha kiss the valley between her breasts.

"I..I'm...s-s-sor-ry," she gasped.

He stopped what he was doing and brought his face to her's. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He kissed her gently one the lips and smiled.

"What for?" He asked.

She smiled, he was playing dumb. Obviously teasing her as well when her felt his hand sliding they're way up. She shivered, the feeling of his claws against her skin felt oh so good.

"Can I tell you something Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked as he reached her breasts.

"Y-yes," she moaned.

His thumb brushed against one of her nipples causing her to gasp. He crushed his lips against her's as he played with her chest. He licked her bottom lip wanting in. She happily gave in to him and opened her mouth allowing him to explore her mouth. Kagome moaned into the kiss enjoying his talented hands. He ended the kiss but continued to torture her.

"Sango's right you know?" He smirked when he heard Kagome's gasp. "If I were to sleep with you here and now you would belong to me."

"Then what's this now," Kagome panted.

"This is called a tease," he licked her earlope, getting another sucessful moan from Kagome. "Honestly if I were to have a mate right now all my enemies would probably use her against me."

Inuyasha lowered his mouth onto her breast taking it into his mouth. Kagome moaned as his tongue swirled around her nipple turning it into a nub. Kagome arched her back trying to lean more into the talented mouth. She felt another smirk come to his face. Why did he have to be so good at this? She groaned when he let go of her breast. He brought his face up to her's and kissed her once again.

"Honestly Kagome," Inuyasha said picking her up and sitting her down at the edge of the hot spring. "We wouldn't have those kind of things happen would we? Who knows Naraku could even watch me make love to mate."

Inuyasha stood so he was eyes level with Kagome. He kissed her lips lovingly and then slid a finger in to her. She gasp as it started to pump in and out of her. Inuyasha broke the kiss only so he could hear Kagome's moans.

"But there may be another fact that he is watching us right now. And if I were take you right here and know then you would be mine until death do we part." Inuyasha mouth latched it self on her breast once again.

Kagome arched her back in pleasure as he hit a certain spot. She enjoy the one...no two finger that were pumping in out of her. He felt him slowly begin to slow down when she was close to a climax.She groaned, he couldn't stop not right now when she was going to climax. He would bring his fingers all the to end and then slowly and shortly push back.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome panted.

"And what if my enemies are watching now? Watching me tease you," he pulled his mouth away from her breast. He pulled into another kiss and still continued the slow pace. "Beg," he broke the kiss, "beg me to continue."

Kagome moaned, she wanted it badly. She did not want to beg to him. She could always please her self. She felt Inuyasha brush against the pleasurable spot. Oh god, she could never reach that.

"Please...oh god...please Inuyasha," Kagome moaned.

"Please what?" He whispered in her ear.

"Please...continue...bring me to a climax," Kagome begged.

Inuyasha began to once again pump in to her adding two more fingers. Kagome moaned as the four fingers were once again pumping in and out of her,creating more friction. Then she soon came crashing into a climax. She said his name out loud as she felt the fingers slide out of her. He picked her up once again and sat her on his lap.

"I want you to do something for me," he nuzzled her neck.

"Anything," Kagome whispered.

"I want you to wait for me," he kissed her neck. "When we have finally defeated Naraku I want you to be my mate."

Kagome nodded, "I promise."

"Good," he smiled.

Kagome grinned, she had a reason to stay here now. So when they were done looking for the shardes and killed Naraku, she would have a mate here. Which would give her a reason to come back. Kagome rested her head on her shoulder.

"I promise," she repeated.

0000000000000000000000000000

Wow it is now 1:30 in the morning. Did you now this was the first time I've ever done something like that? And if my mother ever finds out she will kill me? Luckily I have something called a password to my account. But anyways don't worry to all you lemon lovers there will be a lemon...soon. But anyways please do review guys you just need a couple more for a lemon...well a full one. And it was a good thing that it was my B-day on thursday cause my friends gave me a lot of ideas...

But anyways hoped you like it.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow I'm already at Chapter 6...this will probably be the first story I have ever finished. But you know what make me sad? One shots have more reviews than I do. Everyone who reads my story you must review! Which means I should have an estimate of 1435 reviews...okay that's a lot but atleast over 50 or so. But I will not stop the story for that reason, honestly I really like this story. But has anyone noticed that I've been talking mostly about how Kagome feels? Maybe it's because I'm a girl and I can relate to her better. It was really hard for me to write this so you better like it. I'm just kidding.

Enjoy!

000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

The group walked in silence, the only sound was coming from Shippo who was humming a soft toon to himself. The others just stuck to their own thoughts. Sango moved a little closer hopping to catch his attention. She knew there was something going between Inuyasha and Kagome ever since they came back to the camp last night.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered.

"Yes?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha have been acting strange. They haven't faught once today and look how closer they are together," Sango pointed out.

Miroku nodded, "I agree. Something happened between them while they were gone."

"Yes, and they've also kissed infront of us." Sango added keeping a close watch on Inuyasha's ears.

The two stiffened when they saw his ear twich to their direction. He poked Kagome's arm and then whispered something in her ear. Kagome turned around and gave them a weird look and then turned her gaze to Inuyasha's direction.

"What are they saying about us?" Kagome whispered.

"They're saying there's something going on between us," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome giggled, "they aren't dumb you know."

"Yeah. But I wish they were naive," he mumbled.

"I guess so," she whispered.

**Flashback**

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome moaned._

_"What?" He mumbled as he continued to asault her neck._

_"W-We s-should go b...oh god," Kagome panted._

_"What's that Kagome?" He smirked._

_"We...S-should g-g-go back," she mumbled._

_He kissed her neck,"right there."_

_"Right there?" Kagome questioned._

_"Right there is where everyone will see that you are mine," he answered._

_"Why there?" Kagome whispered._

_"You write with your right hand don't you? Besides people can see your right side better and then that dumb wolf won't come after you." He kissed her cheek._

_"Is that what this about?" Kagome said brushing his bangs out of his eyes._

_"I want you to be mine and only mine,"he mumbled._

_Inuyasha layed his head on her shoulder, allowing her to stroke his ears. He let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes. He now knew why Kagome like hot springs so much. _

_"We should go back. Sango mush be worrying about me," Kagome sighed._

_Inuyasha sighed, "do we have to?"_

_"Well it would be better then her coming out here looking for me," Kagome giggled._

_Inuyasha sighed and kissed her neck. He slowly began to get out when Kagome pulled him back down in to a passionate kiss. _

_"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled._

_Inuyaha stopped and pulled away. He starred at her for awhile and then turned his gaze to the water. He sighed, he couldn't say it. He wanted but couldn't. He opened his mouth but no words came out only a low sigh. Why couldn't he say it? It was so easy and true. Was it because it would be the final dission between Kagome and Kikyo. _

_"We should get going," Kagome mumbled._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered._

_Kagome got out of the water and headed towards her things. She could feel Inuyasha's gaze on her but refused to look at him. She could hear him slowly get out, she slowly turned his gaze towards him. He was gone._

_"Probably ran away scared," she said pulling on her clothes._

_Arms wrapped around her,"no I didn't run off."_

_"I thought you did after I said that," pulling at his shirt sleave._

_Inuyasha sighed,"I can't say it."_

_"What?" Kagome questioned._

_Inuyasha let go of her to see her fully dressed self. It was true, he loved this woman. But he wasn't ready to let go of his past either._

_"Honestly I've never said it before. But I want you to know something. I will always love Kikyo but I can live with out her. But I can't live with out you Kagome," he said._

_Kagome grinned,"okay. I forgive you." _

_"You forgive me?" He questioned._

_Kagome kissed him on the cheek,"unless you want me to hate you."_

_Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I could never want you to hate me."_

_Kagome grinned, she took his hand into her's and began to walk back to the camp. She could always wait a little longer for him. Besides she had promissed to wait for him and be near him. As long as she was near him, she could never hate him. Kagome prayed that he knew that. Every hurtful word that she has yelled or screamed at him was because of her feelings for him that filled her thoughts everyday. And the thought of him ever being jelouse over her, causes butterflies in her stomach._

_Kagome could hear the faint talking between Sango and Miroku. Sango begging Miroku to allow her to go get Kagome but Miroku just telling her she needs some time to think. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to face Inuyasha. She got up on her tippi toes and kissed him on the lips never letting go of his hand. Kagome pulled away and grinned._

_"That will have to do for now," she whispered in his ear._

_Kagome let go of his hand walked into the camp. A grin was pasted on her face as the little kitsune jumped into her arms to give her a bear hug. Sango sighed in relief to see her friend had not gotten attacked by a demon and Miroku kept eyeing the place where Kagome had walked into camp._

_"Kagome?" Miroke glanced at her._

_"Yes Miroku," Kagome answered._

_"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned._

_Kagome blushed, what was she to say? She couldn't tell them the truth. God knows what they would say. She mentally slapped herself for not coming up with something back there. Oh god! She was taking to long to answer so they know something was up._

_"I'm right behind you," Inuyasha appeared behind Miroku._

_"Oh, Inuyasha that's where you are. So where did you head off to?" Miroku asked._

_"I had some buisness to take care of," he mumbled._

_Kagome sighed in relief and sat down next to Sango. Shippo curled up into a ball and quickly dozed off. The girls stayed silent as the boys began to argue(more like Inuyasha) about where Inuyasha had been. Inuyasha just hit Miroku and sat down besides Kagome, glarring at the monk._

**Flashback**

"You don't think they will comfront us, do you?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. If they're smart they won't ask," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome's heart melted, she loved his smile. God was he sexy. She loved him, everything about him and he knew that. He knew that she belonged to him and only him. No one else. Not Koga. Not Hojo. No anyone. Just him. Her legs felt like jelly as he continued to stare at her. Blush began to rise to her cheeks. Just one glance from him and she would turn to jelly.

Kagome sighed, "oh god."

"What's amater?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to jump you," Kagome whispered.

"Who says I don't want that," he smirked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed.

She prayed that night time would come soon. Kagome wanted badly to have him wrap his arms around her and pull her body to his as close as the could get. She especially loved when he whispered "mine" into her ear and him giving her soft kisses on the cheek. He was going to drive her crazy. Kagome sighed, she would have to wait a little longer until she could torture him back.

0000000000000000

Wow this chapter took me long to write. But anyways I will add one more chapter until I am off for two weeks...I will leave you with a cliff hanger too. Uh-oh. But anyways while I am gone I expect to have many reviews. Please! I beg of you. Look at all you non-reviewers you're making me beg. Just for who are curious I will be leaving on 4 August and I will not return until August 20. I got some more good news too. My aunt is sending her dog over until she can find him a home. I am so excited!

But anyways I hoped you enjoyed the story.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I will be leaving for two weeks so this chapter will have a cliff hanger. Or I'll try my best. Don't you just love me? But anyways I will now be adding Koga into this story. Everyone cheer. Not that I hate Koga or anything but I kind of have to make him a little more jelouse then usual. Oh well I think it will be a nice little twist though, don't you think. Oh well on with this Chapter.

Please!Review!

00000000000000000000000

The night sky was lit by million of stars. He looked so cute with his half asleep face, his eyes kept opening and closing. He was once again trying fight sleep. He leaned his head on her shoulder with a tired yawn. Sure when he was half demon he wouldn't fall asleep so easily but when he was human, that's a diffrent story. Kagome sighed, she was hopping they could maybe go off together tonight. He wasn't making it very easy for her.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck,"what's amater?"

"Nothing," Kagome whispered. "What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You've been sighing a lot," he mumbled.

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku who were asleep right beside each other. With Sango's head resting on Miroku's shoulder and Kirara and Shippo both curled up in Sango's lap. Kagome smiled, Sango and Miroku did make a cute couple. Now if only one of them would admit their feelings to the other.

"Are they asleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she whispered.

Inuyasha pinned her undernieth him. He smirk at the surprised expression on Kagome's face. He kissed her lips softly before quickly pulling away. Kagome whimpered, he was driving her crazy. Kagome squirmed undernieth him but still couldn't get free. Even when he was human he was strong. Inuyasha kissed her cheek making her whine.

He nuzzled her ear before bitting it gently.

Kagome moaned,"please."

"We can't do that Kagome. There are people around us," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

She was going to kill him for not for filling her needs. Kagome glarred at him but only got a small laugh from Inuyasha. Kagome scowled him for being too good at this. He placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Mine," he whispered.

"Yours," Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha kissed her lips. He broke apart and rolled off of her lying in the other direction. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she glarred at him. No way was he going to deny her! Inuyasha rolled over so that he was now facing her. Kagome sighed and layed infront of him their noses inches apart. Kagome smiled, this would do for now.

"And you wonder what's amater with me," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smiled, "there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. Kagome rested her head on his chest. She could feel his warm breath on her head. She smiled, this was heaven.

Kagome yawned as the sun shinned in her eyes. She hated mornings. She sighed as she no longer felt the strong arms around her waist. Inuyasha always woke up earlier than the others. She sat up rubbing her eyes, she wished for once she could wake up to his sleeping face. Kagome closed her hoping it would help her wake up.

"Good morning," a familiar voice said.

Kagome smiled,"do I get a morning kiss?"

The male crouched down and kissed her. Kagome smiled and opened her eyes. Kagome licked her lips, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Kagome ran her hands over his bare chest. He shivered at her touch and kissed her again.

"I think I like you better this way," Kagome smirked.

"Shippo was complaining that he wanted to go in the river. He dragged me in the river with him," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome smiled,"did you hit him?"

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha shouted.

"That wasn't very nice. I guess I'll have to punish you later," she sighed.

"Really now?" He kissed her.

"What are you two doing?" Shippo shouted. "Come on we have to get moivng or else."

Inuyasha glared at the boy,"Whatever."

Kagome smiled,"don't worry we're coming Shippo."

Inuyasha helped Kagome up but continued to glare at Shippo. Shippo just smiled to himself loveing the fact that he broke up their little connection.

"Don't worry," Kagome whispered. "I'll have my way with you tonight."

Inuyasha smirked,"can't wait." Inuyasha pulled his shirt on.

The others decieded not to say anything as the watched the two flirt with each other. Sango just smiled that they were finally together. Miroku had a huge smirk pasted on his face knowing they did something dirty. And Shippo was still trying to find out what was wrong with Kagome's scent.

Inuyasha stopped and growled,"fuck!"

"What's wrong?"Kagome asked.

"Nothing. Let's just change directions and go this way," he said leading them in the opposite direction.

"But we just came that way," Miroku said.

"Let's just go," Inuyasha growled.

"Okay. Come on guys," Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha smiled, he could always trust Kagome to be on his side. Maybe that's why he loved her. Damn that stupid wolf for picking up her scent. They would have to move quickly so he wouldn't reach them. No way was he going to let the bastard come near Kagome. Over his dead body. She was his and only his, even if it wasn't official, too god damn bad! He knew the wolf would go crazy when he smelled his scent all over Kagome. But then again it might be the perfect time to kill the jack ass. Inuyasha smirked, he would tare him apart. Then he could never talk,touch,or see Kagome again. He was over protective when it came to Kagome. He would never let anything bad happen to her and promised to keep her safe at all time.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha,"what's wrong?"

"I told you nothing," he said.

"You're lying. You're ears twitch none stop when you're lying," Kagome whispered.

Damn. Why did she have to be so observant. She knew his habits all to well for her own good. He starred at her for awhile before looking in the other direction. Should he tell her? The wolf probably right on their tracks by now. He sighed he should tell, she would probably understand. Wait. No she wouldn't. She would do that look that she always does. The 'not that again' look, or what he likes to call it. So no, he would not tell her.

"Never mind," he mudered.

Kagome sighed,"you would tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Yeah," he lied.

Kagome smiled,"Okay."

He hated lying to her but they needed to keep going before the ass hole came. Wait, they weren't walking. Why?

Inuyasha glanced at the others who were starring at Kagome and himself. Shit! They needed to go, NOW! Inuyasha sighed, too late.

"Wait I sence a-" Kagome began

"Hey Kagome," Koga cut her off.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So this why you wanted us to go in the other direction," Miroku smirked.

"What's you problem mutt?" Koga glarred.

"You," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome sighed, maybe it was better if they kept walking. With those two together who knew how long it would be before the one of them killed the other. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha giving him a pleading look. He didn't notice. This could take awhile. The two kept yelling at eachother like an old married couple. God did Inuyasha look sexy when he was angry. Kagome pushed that thought in the back of her mind. She couldn't drool over him now. But with his scrunched up nose and his ears perked up...he was a god.

The shouting of someone who yelled,"I'll kill you!" Brought her back to her senses. She shook her head allowing her to see what was happening infront of her instead Inuyasha all by himself looking like a saint. Well atleast they weren't killing eachother...for now. She couldn't really do anything until they started attacking eachother, because right now they probably couldn't even hear her.

"I hate you so much I could die," Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah! Well I hate you so much that I could shit my pants and throw it at you," Koga yelled in the heat of the moment.

Kagome laughed this was too much. A warm fuzzy feeling washed over as she fell down on the ground laughing her head off. This was probably the best fight they've ever had. She continued to laugh, this was hilarius.

"Kagome what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Nothing," Kagome giggled.

She whipped the tears out of her eyes still letting out a giggle here and there. Kagome scanned the two, they were both breathing heavy after their little yelling competition. The chests were moving quickly matching the rythm of the breathes.

Kagome smiled,"you two are idots."

They both starred at her in shock. "What!" They yelled together.

Kagome laughed,"I'm just kidding."

Inuyasha walked over to her, he gave out a frustrated sigh and starred at her. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her into a bear hug. Even if he was an idiot, he was her idiot.

"If the mutt get's a hug I get one too," Koga yelled.

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome smiled,"Okay come here Koga."

Kagome unwrapped her arms and walked over to Koga and gave him a friendly hug. He was just a friend. She could never see him as anything more. Besides he was much better as a friend than a lover. The only person Kagome lust over was Inuyasha.

Koga breathed in her scent. Wait. This wasn't her scent. There was another one mixed with hers. Who's was it? It wasn't the monks, or the demon slayers, definitly not the kids. His eyes darted to Inuyasha.Who was curently glarring at him. It was his. It was the mutts, his scent was all over her body. He growled as he let go of Kagome. He starred at Kagome trying to figure why on earth his scent was on her.

"What the hell?" Koga said.

Kagome arched an eyebrow,"what's wrong?"

"Why they hell is his scent all over you?" Koga shouted.

"I don't under stand what your saying Koga," Kagome whispered.

"What the hell is the mutts scent all over you?" Koga screamed.

Kagome starred in fear,"I don't understand."

"Get the hell away from her," Inuyasha growled advancing on the two.

Koga dug his nails into Kagome's arm and slammed her against a tree. She winced in pain. Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched the others running to her side. But they all stopped when Koga yelled,"why fuck is Inuyasha's scent all over you!" Good feeling gone.

0000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Dun. Oh well that's the last chapter until I come back in two weeks. Now I expect to have hundreds of reviews from all my adoring fans. I mean I only got 3 reviews 3 for chapter 6. Do you guys hate me now? I'm going to cry. But anyways I really don't hate Koga...I just need him this way for my story to go right. But honestly don't you think Koga would act like that if he thought something or saw something like that happening between Kagome and Inuyasha. gaspsThen maybe that would happen...Oh well please review I love your reviews.

Anyways thanks for reading.

Review please.

Love Affections


	8. Chapter 8

I am back! It was so much fun we got to go all over the place and go to the beach. I got back on friday but I was to lazy to update until today. I got a bunch of ideas...and new story ideas. That's how bad I am I get story ideas right when I'm in the middle of a story. But anyways I got three ideas and I don't want to do them all at once. So I'm going to let you choose which ever one at the end of this chapter.

Also I would like to point that I do know how to spell KOUGA's name. I'm just too lazy to do anything about it, that and people spell Kikyou's name without the u.

Anyways, how come I only got 2 reviews? I mean I was gone for two weeks. Do you guys not like me anymore? -runs into a dark corner-.

Disclaimer: My lawyers tell me I can't say that I own Inuyasha. But, they do tell me I can say I own the Plot. So, HA!

000000000000000000

They say love is the most powerful thing in the world. Love can conqure all right? But what about jelousy? What if someone is so in love with you they would die for you. And, what if they saw you were so deeply in love with someone else? They woud probably sink into a deep depresion or be out ragged. Either go down fighting or give up. Which would you choose? The fact is that jelousy is just as powerful as love. It can do the exact same thing and love usually leads to jelousy, right? When someone is jelouse they get to pick who they are angry at, either the one they love or the other person...

Kagome could not longer feel the pain in her back when she thrown against a tree. She was now concentrating on way to keep Koga calmed down without answering the question. She knew that he would want an answer, though it was not in her nature she was going to have to lie. She looked at her friends, Miroku with a smirk on his face, Sango with her mouth open in shock, Sippo could care less because he was right, and Inuyasha who was ready to kill Koga. Kagome shot him a warning glance telling him that she knew what to do.

"Koga calm down," Kagome whispered. "You're hurting me."

Koga slowly let go of Kagome,"sorry."

Kagome took a deep breath, "The answer to your question is that I'm alway around Inuyasha."

"But that's not is Kagome! His scent is everywhere," Koga yelled.

"Let me finish," Kagome hissed. "Once or twice I've warn his clothes, and if I remember Inuyasha told me that a scent can stay on one person a long time."

Koga sighed,"You're right..."

"Can I kill him now?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome said.

"I'm so sorry Kagome," Koga whispered.

Kagome sighed, "it's alright."

0000000000000000000000000

Koga was still not convinced that there was nothing going on between Kagome and Inuyasha, so he started to follow them. At first it didn't annoy anyone except for Inuyasha. They just thought that he would eventually go away when he saw there was nothing to worry about. But soon he followed Kagome everywhere and told her he would not leave her side ever.

"What do we do about him?" questioned Kagome.

"I could always kill him in his sleep," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome starred at the sleeping Koga, "no...you can't do that."

"He's been travailling with us for a month Kagome!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I know," she whispered.

"Well what happens if I turn human and he tries to take you away from me." Inuyasha growled, "then he'll rape you or something."

"No he wouldn't! Plus I would never let him do such a thing," Kagome growled.

Inuyasha starred at her for a moment taking in he appearence. Her nose was scrunched up and brows furrowed as her breath was deep and slow. He smiled, what an angel. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the crook of her mouth. She glarred, here he was making her even more horny than she was and they couldn't do anything because of Koga. Maybe she should let Inuyasha kill him in his sleep.

"Don't," she whispered.

"Why not?" He kissed her neck.

"Because he'll smell your scent on me," she whimpered.

"Not if I just kiss you," he mumbled between kisses.

"That and you're making me want you more and more," Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha smirked,"good."

"Good? I swear Inuyasha sometimes you-" Kagome was cut off with his lips pressed against her's.

He broke the kiss and whispered in to her ear,"tomorrow."

"Promise?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha kissed her again, "promise."

"Good, because you've been a very bad boy and need to be punished," Kagome purred.

"Really now?" Inuyasha smiled.

They heard a noise from Koga as he began to stir. Kagome quickly pulled away from Inuyasha and sat beside him starring at the fire. After a couple of seconds Koga stopped and began to snore softly once again. Kagome sighed in relief, if he saw her with Inuyasha, who knew what he would do.

Kagome yawned,"tomorrow?" She asked once again just to make sure. That would probably be the only time she got to spend with him.

"Tomorrow," he whispered.

"How are you going to do it?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha slowly helped Kagome get tucked back into her sleeping bag. "Let me figure it out," he grinned.

"Good night Inuyasha. I love you," she smiled.

Inuyasha's smiled faded a little bit. He starred at her for a moment unaware of what he should do. Kagome just smiled and mouthed "it's okay."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek,"get some sleep."

"I'll try," she yawned.

000000000000000000000

The day was foggy and rainy, the clouds were a dark grey. Even so Inuyasha made his group continue up the path. Once or twice Miroku had asked him why they needed to keep going. Kagome had not senced a jewel shard neither was there a sign of Naraku so was the point? Inuyasha glarred and answered with a 'keh'.

"Inuyasha I believe the fog is getting to thick," Miroku said as the continued to walk.

The fog had started normally, you could see five feet maximum infront of you. It didn't really bother the group, they did have two demons after all travelling with them. But soon the fog became so thick you could barely see you own two feet.

Kagome reached for Inuyasha but could not find his hand. Was she that far away from them? Kagome shivered, she didn't like being alone with out him. She stopped walking keeping all her sences alert. There was no sound making Kagome more and more scared as the time past. Still she stood still waiting for any sign or he friend, there were none.

"Hello?" Kagome cried.

A sob escaped her lips as she crouch down on the ground. Where were they? She felt alone, blind, and scared. Tears began to fall down her cheek. How on earth did they get separated? They were so close yet so far away. Another sob escaped her lips nd she stood up slowly. No, she couldn't be weak, the others were around here.

"Hello?" Kagome shouted a second time.

"Kagome? Is that you?" A male's voice came from a distance.

"Koga? Yeah, it's me I'm over here." Kagome shouted.

The wolf came into view after he was atleast two feet away from Kagome. Koga smiled knowing that he had found her before the mutt. He swore to himself that he would get Kagome to answer all his question truthfully.

"Come on. I found a cave near by. We can wait out the fog and then look for your friends," Koga muttered.

"Umm...Okay," Kagome followed him.

The cave wasn't very big, it could probably fit ten or fifteen people max. It was dark and cold, not to metion every once and awhile a centipied would scurry by. Kagome cautiously sat down, keeping her sences awake just incase a creepy crawly decided to hang off of her. She could feel Koga's gaze on which made her shiver, his gaze felt cold and distant.

"Can I ask you something?" Koga asked.

"Go ahead," Kagome grinned.

"Why don't you love me?" Koga muttered.

Kagome froze. What was she suppose to say? I don't love you because I love Inuyasha. No, she couldn't say that, he would be furious. She also didn't want to hurt him, he was in fact, one of her friends.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Koga whispered.

"No! That's not it. I just don't want to hurt you..." Kagome muttered.

Koga slowly made his away to Kagome. He sat infront of her taking in the image that sat infront of him.Kagome looked down at her hands not wanting to look at him. She felt one of his fingers under her chin and it lifted her head to face him. Slowly he pressed his lips against her's. Kagome's eyes widen, her fingers dug into the ground, and tears stung her eyes. No, this couldn't happen. She doesn't love Koga like that, a friend, that's all. Tears ran down her cheeks as Koga pulled away.

"Does that mean you felt something too?" Koga questioned.

Kagome let out a sob," I'm...s-s-sorry...Koga."

"No! Please say you felt something,"Koga yelled.

"N-no, I..didn't." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and let out another sob.

"I did,"another voice came from the entrance of the cave.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's gaze on her and Koga. She let out another sob and slowly got to her feet.This wasn't how it was suppose to go. They were suppose to have no interuptions during their time together. Then they defeat Naraku and live happily ever after. She made her way towards Inuyasha. More tears rolling down her cheek.

"Inuyasha, let me explain." Kagome sob as he turned his back on her.

"I don't think their's anything to explain," Inuyasha hissed.

"That kiss meant nothing," Kagome cried.

"Nothing?" She heard Koga say from behind her.

"Yes, nothing. That's what I've been trying to tell you," Kagome whispered.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha walked away.

"No! Please, Inuyasha. Don't leave me," Kagome sobbed.

"Well you can just stay here with your wolf," Inuyasha yelled.

"But I don't want him," Kagome screamed never noticing the others had just joined them.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I don't need this," Inuyasha said walking away.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed watching Inuyasha hit the ground.

"What that hell!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"Will you just listen to me! I don't love Koga. I love you," Kagome cried.

"You know, you would be acting the same way if it was me with Kikyo," Inuyasha sneered.

Tears rolled down Kagome's cheek,"I hate you."

"What?"

"I hate you Inuyasha. I'm going home. I never want to see your face again!" She shouted.

"Kagome would you like to use Kirara?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Thanks," Kagome whispered.

Kagome hopped on to Kirara and let the demon fly her to the well. Tears ran down her cheek, this wasn't suppose to happen. She hated Koga, for doing that to her. She hated Inuyasha, for blaming her. Yet, he was right, she would be the same if it was him with Kikyo...

"Wait come back here," Inuyasha shouted jumping up, only to get pulled down by Miroku.

"Let her cool down Inuyasha," Miroku said.

No, today was not suppose to be like this. She was going to be able to be with Inuyasha. Without Koga bugging them. But once again their jelousy got the better of them. Right now, they were both wishing they could do that over again...

000000000

So what do you think? It took me awhile to write and I'm very very sorry. I would just like to thank you for the reviews. I have to write quickly right now cause I have to go to bed --. School sucks.

Please review.

Now for the vote:

Modern day: Inuyasha and Kagome are running away from a deep dark secret and they'll make sure no one finds out.

Feudal area: Kagome loses her memorie and can't remember anything. Can Inuyasha bring back her memory and their love?

Medevil: Kagome is a princess who isloved by everyone. But when she saved by a peasent boy, will he become her savior or break her heart?

Okay there you have it. Either you can send me an email at Or vote in your review. Or Pm me or something like that. I will start that story right after I am done this one!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the little pause there guys. But come on I need more than just 4 reviews. Though I am greatful for my reviewers...I need more reviews. sighs. That and I just got back to school...none of my friends are in my class...It sucks! And it doesn't really help when your best friend is in the hospital and you just got rid of your beloved cat.

A lot of bad thing have been happening to me :(.

But please make one good thing happen today. And god said: LET THERE BE REVIEWS!

Please send reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...It's a lie he's all mine. MWHAHA!!! But anyways no way Inuyasha could belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko. -sighs-

0000000000

Chapter 9

Kagome sighed as she continue to write down the note on the board. When had her life been so boring? Maybe after she had travelled to another time, broke a jewel that grants a wish, fought demons everyday, and fell in love with a half demon. But, so many times she had wished to come back to her old life, wished that had never fallen through the well. Wished that she had never tooken that arrow out of Inuyasha. Wished that she wasn't Kikyo recarnation.

She let her head slowly slam it's self on her desk. Why did her life have to be so complicated? There was school work to be dealt with, then there was finding the jewel shards. Fighting demon, writing test, killing Naraku, going out on a date with Hojo. Unfortunatly.

Why did she have to agree for that date? They would probably go to a movie, Hojo would buy her something healthy, then he would give her a small peck on the lips and the date would be over. Yes, she had it old planed out. She just hoped Inuyasha wouldn't see any of this. Even if she was mad at him that doesn't mean she wanted to hurt him. Then again, there were times.

The bell rang, letting out all the students for a nice weekend. Maybe this would give her time to think about everything. But first she had to get through her date with Hojo. Her friends quickly caught her having another giggle fit.

"So are you excited?" Eri asked.

"About what?" Kagome questioned, maybe if she played dumb they would stop asking about it.

Didn't work.

"You know with your date," Yuka cheered.

Kagome sighed,"oh that."

"You don't look to happy. Is it your boyfriend?" Ayumi questioned.

Kagome let out a sigh,"how did you guess?"

"I've known you too long," Ayumi grinned.

"Honestly, I think it's great that you left him," Yuka encouraged.

"Yes. I mean he was so mean to you," Eri pressed on.

"He really was an ass. Wasn't he?" Yuka smirked.

"I was in love with that ass! I'm still in love with that ass," Kagome shouted. She stopped in the middle of hall and remained silent.

"Kagome?" Ayumi questioned.

"Forget what I said. Remember...I have a date with Hojo tonight," Kagome smiled then ran out of the school.

00000000000

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She actually looked precentable, even though after the talk with her friends. She had come back a total wreck. Her eyes red and puffy and she couldn't stop stuttering. So she got even more upset and went upstairs to lock herself in her room.

That was five hours ago.

She sighed, she wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just a pair of blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, her hair down and no make up. Okay, so maybe she wasn't that precentably but at least she was half way there.

She made her way down the stair to the front door after hearing a knock. Slowly she opened the door, waiting to see a smiling Hojo. She put on the biggest smile opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Inuyasha.

"Don't you usually come through my window?" Kagome asked.

"Well I thought this would be more appropriate," he mumbled.

"Well actually trying to be a gentleman for once?" She sneered. Kagome starred at him for a moment, "fine come in. No one is in the house right now."

He slowly walked in looking cautiously at her. What ever she was planning he would be ready for it.

"I have to leave soon, I'm going out with a friend," She closed the door, and lightly pressed her back to it.

"Going out?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Oh...I'm spending sometime with my friend Hojo," she explained.

"That name sound like a male's name," Inuyasha growled.

"He is a boy," Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha slowly walked up to her and put both hands beside her head. He pressed his weight against Kagome making sure she was pinned to the door. He rested his head on her forehead looking her in the eye.

"I can't stand another person touching," He snarled.

"Inuyasha?"

"When I saw you with Koga my temper snapped. The only thing going on in my head is 'how dare he touch you'. I wasn't even angry at you. I'm...I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You were jelous?" She asked.

"Very," he kissed her nose.

"You would die for me right?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Always," he gently kissed her lips.

"And I will always die for you," Kagome pressed her lips harder against his.

Inuyasha pressed his body harder against her's causing her to moan. Inuyasha took this chanse to slip his tongue and explore the small cave that was Kagome's mouth. Kagome let out another loud moan causing Inuyasha to growl. He unlatched his mouth from her's quickly relatching on to her neck. Kagome gasped as he nipped at her neck.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Inuyasha...I-I have...to answer that," she moaned.

"They don't know we're here. So don't answer," Inuyasha mumbled.

"But it might be Hojo," she gasped as he gave a sharp tug on her skin.

He brought his head back up to her face. He scanned her body carefully. Her head was coaked to the left showing off a red mark on her neck. Her chest was heaving up and down, matching her fast racing breathe. He kissed her lips one more time and whispered in her ear.

"You have two minutes."

Kagome nodded and watched as he disapeared behind the door she was about to open. She hated herself for doing that. He always left her breathless everytime. This time and many more to come in the future...or so she hoped.

She opened the door,"hello?"

"Hey Kagome, ready to go on our date?" Hojo asked cheerfully.

A growl could be heard from behind the door. Kagome slowly pushed her body behind the door trying to give Inuyasha as small kick telling him to be quiet.

"I don't think I can Hojo," Kagome whispered, with just her head out from behind the door.

Some how Inuyasha had managed to get to her shoulder's skin and began to nip at it. Kagome bit her lip, luckly her shoulders were covered by the door.

"Why what's amater Kagome? And why are you hiding from behind the door?" Hojo questioned.

"I think I'm sick," Kagome coughed, trying to hide her moan.

Hojo smiled,"oh I see. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kagome shook her head,"no, I think I'll just go to have a bath and then go to sleep."

"Alright Kagome. If you need anything just call me okay," he beamed.

"Thanks for understanding Hojo," Kagome smiled.

Hojo pecked Kagome on the lips,"get better." He waved good bye and walked away.

Kagome took her head out of the door and closed. Only seconds afterwards she was slammed back into the door. She couldn't help but let a whimper of pain escape her lips. Her hands were pinned above her head and the rest of her body was pinned by another's.

"He kissed you," she heard a husky voice in her ear.

Kagome moaned,"I didn't kiss him back."

"You better have not. Or I would have killed him right there and then," his mouth lached on to her earlobe.

"What happened to the sweet Inuyasha just a moment ago. Are you jelous?" She whispered.

"Very," he tugged her ear. "Mine."

"I've only ever been yours," she whispered.

He let go of her wrists and picked her up bridal style and carried her up stairs. He opened the door to Kagome's room and threw her on her bed, he quickly closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed. He knealed down at the bed and rested his head on the soft matress, watching her.

"Are you just going to sit there all night?" Kagome asked.

He looked up at her and slowly crawled up the bed. He crawled on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. He broke the kiss only to get her t-shirt off and throw is aside. Right now, he didn't care to much for the fabric that was covering her breasts it just meant now he could tease her through it.

He grabbed a nipple and squeezed through the clothing. Getting a well diserved gasp and arch from Kagome. After having some fun, he wanted the real thing to touch. So he tried to pull up the garment...It didn't budge. He growled.

"Here," Kagome whispered. She arched her back and unhooked her bra and quickly flung it across the room.

Inuyasha kissed her gently, showing his gratitude. Now the time had come for him to attack the bouncy melons. He took one in his mouth, not waiting to swipe his tongue over her skin. A whimper escaped her lips as her eyes slowly began to close. Inuyasha lifted himself to her ear.

"Say it,"he whispered.

"Say what?" Kagome smiled.

"Say that you love me," he licked her ear lobe.

"No," she gasped.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you," Inuyasha smirked.

He quickly tugged her pants away and her panties not long afterwards. His hand drifted down wards until he push a finger into her. She gasped, her hands fisting up the blankets. Inuyasha began to move his finger in and out. Kagome moaned and arched as he inserted another finger.

"Say it," he whispered.

"No," she moaned.

Inuyasha brought her on to his lap picking quickening the his pace. Kagome dug her nails in Inuyasha shoulders, she was so close. Inuyasha felt her walls tighten then began to slowly stop.

Kagome cried out,"wh-what?"

"Say it," Inuyasha nipped at her neck.

"No," she cried.

Inuyasha stopped completly,"say it."

Kagome whimpered,"fine. I love you , Inuyasha"

"Good..."

00000000000000

Kagome sat on Inuyasha stomach as she looked down at him. Know dressed in pj shorts and a tank top after what Inuyasha had just done to her. Inuyasha had yet to put his shirt back alowing Kagome to trace a line up and done his stomach. Once and awhile she would brush against a old battle scare and lean down to kiss it. Inuyasha would smile and kiss her on the head.

"I have found atleast six scares on your body," Kagome grinned.

"You seem pround?" He answered starring up at the raven haired girl.

"I am. Once you told me that demon wounds healed faster and didn't leave scares," she pointed out another scare.

"I was a cocky bastard back then," Inuyasha smiled.

"Like you are today?" Kagome let her hands run up his chest until the reached his neck then let them run back down until they reached her legs.

"Don't forget you're in love with the cocky bastard," Inuyasha smirked. He took her hand and pulled her down to him.

Kagome rested her fore head against his,"and I always will be."

"Good," Inuyasha smiled rolling over on to his side and brought Kagome in to his chest.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered kissing his lips the snuggled into his chest.

Inuyasha brought his head over Kagome's ear,"I love you,too. Kagome."

000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry that took so long...I've been so lazy lately. With darn school.

Bows heand in shame.

But I finished it and I'm pround. But now I have to go wash my hands and sit in a dark corner trying not to think dirty thoughts... her hands fisting up the blankets? Does that even make sence? Oh well, please bare with me people.

Anyways do review!!

Affections.


End file.
